Secrets behind a Lover's Kiss
by Dragon Master Briam
Summary: InuYasha looses the one women he's ever cared about and is willing to do anything to get her back...even raising her from the dead. But, he meets a fortune teller at a fair who thinks that isn't a very good idea. Why? What is she hiding? InuKag MirSan


Chapter 1

InuYasha stormed out of the police office, his long sliver hair flowing behind him. HIs fists were clenched with fury, tyring to hold back his fury and frustration. He walked to his red mustang and slid inside, jamming the keys inside and stomped his foot on the peddle, skidding off. A few police officers ran outside and watched him fly off, breaking every traffic code there was in the books. An officer named Nikinu shook his head. "Come on. We've got work to do."

Meanwhile, InuYasha slammed the door into his house and threw his keys on the coffee table. Almost a month it was now since Kikyo's death and still, the police dind't have a lcue of who did it. He walked into the parlor and poured himself a shot. He slammed it back and poured himself another as he walked into his living room. He went to the chimney and looked at the pictures that stood there. Him and Kikyo on a cruiser with flute of champange, the first night they had made love. Another picture of them, her on his back, both smiling as they were bombarded with gold and red leaves of fall. He took a large gulp of the brandy to push away the tightness that had come back to his throat.

And next to the picutres, in the center, was a small ring box. It was closed but he dind't need to open it to look at what was inside. A golden band with a small round dimand on it. He remembered picking it out that day, a smaile plastered on his face. She had been the one for him and he wanted her forever. And then, he'd walked into her apartment, ready to ask her the big one, and found her dead, shot in the heart three times. Dead in the center. His world, his life had been from underneath him like somone pulling the rug fromunderneath him. And he hadn't landed as well as he thought he would.

He slammed the brandy down and left the room, back to the parlor to pour himself another drink when the door opened and slammed. "InuYasha!" InuYasha sighed. Miroku.

Miroku stalked into the parlor and pulled the bottle of brandy form him and took a large swing for himself before putting it back in the cupboard. "I got a call from Nikinu. Said you stopped by the statioin again. I had to come down and talk to the chief. He's thinking about putting you on a restrianing order. You'll be getting a bill for the damages tomorrow."

"Why?" InuYasha asked even though he already knew why.

Miroku gave him a sour look. "You know why. You practically destroyed the office. Three desks with a large dent in them, the large window that's completly shattered because you threw the chief's chair threw it. ANd you ask me why. InuYasha, this has got to stop."

InuYasha turned to face him. "It can't. Maybe if they actually tried to find who did this to her-"

InuYasha found himself being pinned to the cupboard by Miroku who was holding on to his shirt. "Listen to yourself! Have you read the newspaper's lately? Crime rate is getting higher and higher. A whole entire family of 7 were murdered last night and they have absolutly no idea who did it! Can you really expect them to put all of their time and energy into your case?" He let go of the surprised InuYasha and shoved a hand though his hair. "God, don't think I don't care. I miss her too but you have to move on or she never will."

"My soul will never rest until I find who murdered her." _And then, I'm going to bring her back. One way or another, she will come back to me. _

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "You need to get out of this place. Come on. The fair's in town and I want to check it out."

"You're only going because they'll have women there." InuYasha growled.

Miroku shot him a wide, lecherous grin. "So? A man's got a right to feel."

InuYasha shook his head. "Not you."

Miroku shrugged. "Fine. Stay cooped up in here. I'll just call Sesshomaru and tell him you're sulking in here-"

"What?" InuYasha growled, turning on Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "It's either come with me or get a nice long phone cal from your brother. Pick on."

"You really are sick and twisted. Fine, I'll go with you. But only to watch in pleasure as you get slapped over and over again by the ladies."

Miroku slapped his shoulder. "See? There's always a high point around me!"

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome Higarashi sat on the other side of the small table inside the medium sized tent. She was dressed in a gypsie outfit that bagged all around her, hiding her curves. Her long, raven black hair lay on her shoulders and poured down her back. Her eyes, a chocolate brown, looked down at the set of tarrot cards laid delicatly on the table. The women sitting across from her was watching her with interest, trying to figure out if her future was what she wanted. Kagome added a dramatic sigh and smiled at the women. "You are dating a man?"

SHe nodded eagerly, her blue eyes widening with excitment. Kagome looked back at the cards, trying to ignore the images flashing before her eyes. "Two years now, correct?"

"Yes." The girl sighed adoringly. "He's waiting just outside."

"I know." Kagome said. She studied the cards again and then looked up and smiled at the girl. "The cards tell me he has done something very important. He's going to give you this very important gift later tonight. And then ask you a very big question."

The girl's eyes filled with tears and lurned over the table and hugged Kagome. Kagome, smiled, closed her eyes in pleasure, and hugged the girl. "He is waiting for you. Go."

"Thank you." The girl said and raced outside.

Kagome sighed and pulled her headdress off. She leaned back in her chair and stretched. Four long hours, sitting in this uncomfertable chair, telling people their futures. She shrugged and pulled out her money bag and smiled at the wad of cash. And they said money couldn't buy happiness. SHe looked up when the tent flap opened again and smiled when she looked at her best friend, Sango Youkai. Her black bangs brushed into her eyes. She was a tall and slender girl Kagome's age. But right now, the normally excited and happy Sango was currently red with rage.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think happened?" Sango hissed, throwing up her arms. Only then did Kagome notice the garnb she was wearing and forced herself not to giggle.

"That genie outfit looks kind of cute on you." She said, trying to act seriously. Sango glarred at her.

"I'm going to kill two people. First, that low sum Myouga. He told me if I didn't wear this while I was performing, he's kick me out of the fair show."

"And second?" Kagome asked, interested.

"The pervert who felt me up."

Kagome burst out laughing. "WHat did you do?"

Sango pounded her fist on the table. "I slapped that guy so hard, he'll have my handprint carved on his face for the rest of his days. He had to be carried off by his silver haird friend." She said, crossing her legs and leaning back, fumming.

Kagome frowned. 'Silver-haired friend?"

Sango waved her hand dissmissivly. "Yeah, some really cute guy with long silver hair. It's longer than yours."

Kagome felt her heart bounce. "Where did you see him? When?"

Sango frowned. "What's up, Kagome? What's the matter?"

Kagome shook her head. It could be nothing. Just another guy. Or, it could be not. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome, we've been friends for a long time now. Almost 7 years. What did you see?"  
Kagome pulle dher hand aay ad began busing them with picking up her cards and shoving them into their container. "I didn't really see anything clear. Not really. Just the back of someone with long silver hair. And then...just this feeling of mixed signals."

"You think it's a premonition?" Sango asked. She knew about Kagome's powers, knew they were still in their training stages.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I think...okay, you promise you won't tell anyone?"

Sango gave her a look. "Duh."

Kagome nodded and leaned forward. "Okay. I think...I think I'm picking up signals of what this...guy is actually feeling."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why this guy?"

"Exactly! Whay this guy? I've never had these readings before and now, everyonce in ahwile, I'll get these really strong urges to hurt something or someone."

"Why? What exactly are you feeling, Kagome?" Sango aske,d taking her hand.

"Rage, anger, hurt, depression, revenge, hopelessness, and a need."

"A need for what, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"Love. I think this guy lost someone very close to him. Probably trajically. That explains the whole revenge thing. But, the worst part about it, Sango, is that it's all wrapped up in somehting else. Like an evil hovering aournd him. I think there's a spirit trying to get him. Trying to hurt him as much as they possibly can. And, for some reason, I can't let that happen. SOmething inside of me reaches out to him, to help him."

Sango whistled. "Those are some pretty strong words Kagome."

"I know. What should I do?"

"Have you talked to Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, talking about Kagome's trainer with her phsycic abilities.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Not yet. Should I?"

"I think you should do what ever you need to do." She looked at her wrist watch and sighed. "I better be getting back to work. I'll meet up with you later. See yah.

"Miroku, what are we doing here?" InuYasha growled as they stopped outside a fortune teller's tent.

"Come on, InuYasha, just for once. See if you can find who killed Kikyo in there, huh? You never know." Miroku said with a shrug.

InuYasha stopped before raising his head to pound on Miroku. _What if he's right? What if I could find out the answers I want to get? _ InuYasha growled. "Fine. But you pay for it."

Miroku smiled. "Sure thing, pal." he turned to the moneyman by the entracne way and paid the man. The man then ushered InuYasha inside. InuYasha walked slowly inside and sat in the chair. He oculdn't see her face from the headdress. "Take that dumb thing off. You're giving me a headache." He growled.

The women underneath raised her hands and pulled it off and looked at him. InuYasha's breath left him in one rush. "Kikyo?"

**Alrighty guys! What do you think? It's my second fanfic so go easy. ANd just to let you all know, this is not a InuYasha and Kikyo pair. That's just gross! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'll be posting as often as I can!**


End file.
